


Happier Life

by AngelFlower



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: 3rd person, Angst, Child Reader, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Non-Sexual Slavery, Other, Slave Trade, Slavery, the legion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 22:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower/pseuds/AngelFlower
Summary: One of my first fics.(I've posted this here before.)





	Happier Life

The Courier had found a small Legion slaver camp, 7 women, 10 men, and 1 child, 4 or 5 maybe. This made the Courier mad, I mean how could they. She began stealthly taking them out.

Once she was done killing all of them,she opened the cage like fence the slave were kept in. Most ran out, except the little girl, she just sat there. ''Hey kid, don't you wanna leave?'' the Courier asked her, ''No'' she said simply.

''Why not?'' the Courier asked, ''the man said that someone would take me to a new home, I want to go to a new home, with a daddy and mommy'' the little girl said.

The Courier couldn't help but feel sad for the girl, all alone, not able to understand what was happening, where could the girl go, nowhere was safe, not the NCR, not Novac, not New Vegas, and definitely not the Mojave Wasteland.

''Where's your family?'' the Courier asked ''mommy left with the men in those funny hats, and I don't have a daddy'' she said. Then a thought occurred to her, Jacobstown.

Yeah, it was full of super mutants, but there all nice.

Mostly.

And Lily was there, she might like her, she seems to miss her grandkids, so she'll probably like her. "I can get you a family, just follow me'' the Courier said, reaching her hand out to the little girl.

The little girl grab the Couriers hand,they began walking towards Jacobstown hand in hand. ''Whats your name?'' the Courier asked''y/n'' she responded,

''That's a pretty name'' the Courier said ''thank you, Miss'' the girl said. "Are you from the Mojave?'' y/n asked, ''yep, born and raised'' the Courier responded.

''Where are you taking me?'' y/n asked,''well, it's a place called Jacobstown, I think you'll be happy their'' the Courier said.

''But why?, I thought I was happy there'' she said, she sounded sad, but curious. The Courier felt bad, the poor kid, "you'll be really happy here" she said, The girl nodded, and kept walking with her.

Eventually they arrived at Jacobstown, albeit, through mountains of rad scorpions, molerats, and giant ants. The courier looked around, see Marcus patrolling the area. She walked to him, "hey, yo, what up Marcus?" She asked.

He stopped, "oh, nothing, really, why is there a little kid with you?" He asked, the courier rubbed her neck nervously, "uh, well ya see, I was taking out a slaver camp, one Caesar's, ya know, and I freed the the slaves, and I found this little girl, and she didn't have any parents, sooooo, I thought, I'd bring her here, so, uh, bye" she quickly said, running off.

She wasn't planning on ditching the girl, But, she knew Marcus wouldn't let the (y/n) get hurt. Marcus stared at the girl, unsure of what to do, "uh, hi, I'm Marcus" he said.

"I'm (y/n)" replied , her face as deadpanned as ever, her voice was blunt. "Can I see the big horners?" She asked, pointing to the pen of the fury, horned beasts, Marcus nodded, "be careful" with that the girl ran as fast as her little legs could take her.

She saw a nightkin standing with the big horners, walking up to the Nightkin, "hi" she said, the tall, blue skinned woman looked down at the girl, "oh, hello dearie" her rough sounding voice came out.

"What are you doing?" (Y/n) asked, "I look after the big horners, dearie" the little girl nodded, "can I see them" she asked, looking up at the woman, "of course dearie, but be careful, grandma doesn't want you to get hurt".

The girl was confused by her calling herself her grandma, but she didn't really question it, she walked to a big horner, not getting super close, just close enough to look at it.

From that day on the little girl, known as (y/n), lives in Jacobstown, she called it home, and she called the Nightkin Grandma, as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's short, but I started this before I started my wattpad account, and wanted to finish it.
> 
> Hope ya enjoyed, feel free to critique, I appreciate it!


End file.
